Solitude
by HalfDemon Illyusche
Summary: Perpisahan selalu menyakitkan. Saat Kaname telah menemukan ikatan dengan wanita yang telah memberikan nama padanya, wanita itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Luka abadi itu tidak hilang. Bahkan setelah sepuluh ribu tahun berlalu. Kini setelah Kaname telah menemukan harapan hidup bersama Yuuki, keraguan melandanya. Situasi berubah dan keputusan yang berbeda mesti diambil.


_**Sebuah fanfiksi manga Vampire Knight**_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight adalah milik Hino Matsuri**_

* * *

**"Solitude"**

* * *

merintang di tulisanku

_kau bernyanyi dalam syairku._

_sandera dari suara manismu_

_membatu di ingatanku._

_seekor burung tersentak oleh derapmu._

_udara dirajah oleh ketidakhadiran seseorang._

_arloji yang berdenyut bersamaku_

_semoga tak pernah lagi terjaga._

_(Suaramu – Alejandra Pizarnik)_

* * *

Aku takut untuk mencintai, itu adalah pengakuan yang tidak akan kukatakan pada siapapun. Saat apa yang kaucintai hilang, kepedihan yang muncul karenanya tidak akan terperikan, dan luka itu akan membekas selamanya. Aku lebih memilih untuk menyimpan pernyataan itu untuk diriku sendiri dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam hati.

Lama sebelumnya – dalam masa yang terlupakan manusia – aku pernah mencintai. Keberadaan kami saling terhubung kala itu. Perasaan lembut yang tidak terhindarkan. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak ingin kulepaskan, karena ikatan itulah yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup. Ikatan dengan dirinya yang telah mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Kaname….. Kau anak yang baik…."

Kenangan tentangnya masih utuh. Warna suaranya, lengkung senyumnya, cemerlang matanya, dan kelembutan sentuhannya… Semua itu masih begitu jernih dalam pikiranku. Semua tentang dirinya yang pernah mengusir kesunyian saat aku merasa tidak mampu untuk menjalani keabadian.

"….. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak membenci manusia kok, Kaname….. Kita semua lahir dari orang tua manusia sebagai makhluk yang sedikit…. Ah, bukan….sangat jauh berbeda…. Tapi, orang tuaku sangat menyayangiku. Sosok orang tuaku yang fisiknya jauh lebih lemah dariku. Namun rela berkorban nyawa demi melindungiku itu, sangatlah kuat. Karena itu, Kaname…. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka yang telah melupakan pentingnya nilai suatu nyawa, hingga dengan mudahnya mempermainkan nyawa-nyawa lemah itu…. Hanya untuk mengikuti keinginan naluriahnya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihatnya."

Senja itu, di tengah padang rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin, dia berkata dengan tenang tanpa kehilangan intensitas kesungguhannya yang biasa. Keteguhan hatinya yang telah mengajariku banyak hal. Dan perlahan aku mulai memahami dirinya.

"….Aku ingin berguna bagi orang lain. Juga untuk Kaname…."

Tekad itu bisa kulihat di matanya. Namun aku mengabaikan rahasia yang tersirat dalam kata-katanya dan firasat buruk yang muncul. Aku tidak berpikir kalau dia benar-benar berniat menjadikan dirinya sebagai senjata untuk melawan kaum kami.

"Walaupun aku tak menemanimu, kau harus bekerja dengan baik…"

Itu adalah pesannya. Setelah itu, yang kudapati adalah tubuhnya yang sudah terkulai tidak bergerak, sementara jantungnya terus terbakar di perapian. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Akulah yang mesti melakukannya. Aku yang tidak punya niat untuk memiliki keterikatan pada orang lain atau apapun….

Namun ikatan itu telah terlanjur terbentuk, dan dia memilih untuk meninggalkanku. Sementara aku terus hidup menanggung penyesalan akibat kehilangannya. Tubuhnya yang membeku telah hancur berkeping-keping. Kurasa hatiku juga mengalami hal serupa. Tanganku hanya bisa menggenggam serpihan dirinya. Remuk redam. Hingga aku mencapai suatu titik dimana aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Kesunyian adalah jalan dimana kakiku menapak, dan kesendirian adalah teman sejatiku. Waktu terus bergulir, mengalir tanpa akhir. Seolah perjalanan panjang itu tidak akan pernah menemukan ujung, tanpa peduli bahwa hatiku telah mengering terkikis oleh masa lalu.

Aku terjebak dalam ketidakterbatasan waktu. Merasa begitu lelah. Aku pun memilih untuk membunuh waktu – dengan tidur panjang – satu-satunya solusi yang bisa kuambil, dan berharap untuk tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi.

Namun harapanku tidak terkabul, dan aku harus menelan kekecewaan. Lama sekali setelah aku memutuskan untuk tidur, mata ini kembali terbuka. Aku harus kembali menjalani hidup. Sementara rasa sepi dan hampa – yang tidak pernah bisa kupahami saat masa kanak-kanak di hidupku yang sekarang – masih tetap ada dan membangun tembok antara diriku dan orang-orang di sekitar tanpa bisa kuhindari. Lalu bayi mungil itu lahir, dan memberiku secercah harapan.

Tangan mungil yang menggenggam jariku dengan erat. Kehangatan asing yang terasa begitu familiar, seperti sebuah déjà vu. Lalu aku pun bertekad untuk melindunginya. Meskipun waktu dan takdir pada akhirnya tetap menggiringku pada masa lalu, dan aku justru membuat menderita orang yang seharusnya kulindungi.

Begitu banyak hal yang kulalui untuk sampai pada tahap ini. Ada saatnya aku tidak tahu harus memilih mengikuti rencana awalku untuk mengabdikan hidup pada pesan masa lalu atau untuk melalui keabadian bersama Yuuki demi kepuasan pribadiku. Aku masih sama seperti diriku yang dulu, dengan keraguan dan kegetiran yang sama. Rasanya seperti tengah berdiri gemetar di atas permukaan yang licin. Tahu-tahu aku telah membuat begitu banyak luka pada orang-orang, dan merusak senyuman Yuuki.

Aku menunjukkan masa laluku pada Yuuki. Mungkin itu adalah keputusan bodoh. Tapi aku ingin Yuuki mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Karena tidak adil baginya yang mempercayaiku sedemikian rupa tanpa mengetahui hitam-putihnya diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukanlah kakaknya, seperti yang selama ini dipercayainya. Aku adalah monster yang telah merenggut sosok kakak yang semestinya dimiliki Yuuki.

"…. Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau adalah leluhurku. Tapi…kau adalah kakak kebanggaanku. Senior kebanggaanku. Makhluk buas yang sejenis denganku, tapi selalu berwujud sebagai seorang laki-laki tampan. Walau kau seorang makhluk buas, kau tetap memiliki kelemahan. Kau pembohong, licik, dan banyak menyimpan rahasia. Padahal waktu aku masih kecil, kau berjanji akan menjadikanku istri. Tapi aku tidak begitu tahu kau serius menyukaiku atau tidak…"

Aku menginginkan jawaban jujur itu dari Yuuki. Aku bersyukur dia mengatakannya, dan bukan memberikan kata-kata manis untuk menyenangkanku.

"Kaname… Aku ingin mengulang kembali…memandangimu terus menerus dari awal lagi. Aku ingin mengulang kembali…"

Aku merengkuh Yuuki dalam pelukanku, berharap itu cukup bisa mengekspresikan rasa cinta dan syukurku atas keberadaannya. Aku telah mempersiapkan hatiku. Maka seandainya saat itu Yuuki menolakku, aku akan bisa menerimanya. Namun bagaimanapun aku telah membuat keputusan yang sepihak – meski tidak mengatakan detailnya pada Yuuki.

Yuuki benar bahwa aku memang pembohong licik.

"Aku telah membuat keputusan. Tapi, terkadang muncul kebimbangan. Sedikit demi sedikit kebimbangan itu semakin membesar. Tapi…semoga kamu tidak bimbang." Itu yang kukatakan padanya sebelum pergi. Sebuah cara berpamitan yang jelek. Namun itu tidak lebih buruk daripada apa yang kukatakan beberapa waktu kemudian sebelum pergi menghindarinya.

Aku menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi Yuuki dan memastikan keselamatannya. Meskipun untuk mencapai tujuan itu aku harus memanipulasi banyak pihak dan merekayasa banyak hal. Memang cara yang cukup kasar; makhluk hidup bukanlah bidak catur. Namun aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Yuuki.

"….Aku ingin berguna bagi orang lain…"

Kata-kata dari masa lalu itu kembali terngiang. Aku menengadah ke langit kelabu yang muram dan tersenyum. Belakangan ini rasa sesal itu tidak lagi menderaku. Aku memahami posisinya saat itu. Tidak lama lagi, akan tiba giliranku untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Cross Academy telah terkepung oleh ratusan vampir yang mencoba menggagalkan niatku. Mereka melakukannya bukan untuk melindungiku sebagai pureblood, tapi karena tidak ingin para hunter mendapatkan senjata mereka kembali – yang pada akhirnya akan mengembalikan bipolar kekuasaan kedua belah pihak.

Dari tempatku berada di pinggir atap sisi barat gedung sekolah, aku mendengar Zero Kiryuu memanggilku. Pemuda itu berteriak keras.

"Kaname Kuran! Aku tahu kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, tapi keyakinanmu ini justru akan berakibat sebaliknya. Aku memahami ini lebih daripada siapapun. Kalau kau tidak ingin membuatnya menangis lagi, maka tunjukkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, keluarlah dan lindungi sekolah ini bersamaku!"

Akhirnya dia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang telah diambil secara paksa oleh Yuuki. Meskipun aku harus bersusah payah dulu untuk memancingnya dan membuat Yuuki marah.

Aku mengubah wujudku menjadi puluhan kelelawar dan mendarat di belakang si pemburu muda. Tidak lama kemudian, gerbang sekolah telah berhasil di tembus. Vampir-vampir itu merangsek maju dengan tidak teratur dan liar. Tempat ini akan jadi lokasi kerusuhan yang lebih kacau daripada yang terakhir terjadi. Untungnya mereka telah memulangkan siswa dan siswi Day Class. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Zero mengacungkan Bloody Rose dengan siaga. Menembakkannya beberapa kali ke arah vampir yang berusaha mendekati kami. Aku hanya terdiam di sebelahnya, menonton para vampir itu tumbang dan berubah menjadi abu setelah terkena hantaman peluru.

Aku tidak melakukan apapun, meskipun Zero telah secara gamblang memintaku untuk bertindak sesuatu. Rasanya hasratku benar-benar telah musnah tidak bersisa. Telah mengering seperti halnya abu sisa para vampir itu.

"Berkat kau hidupku jadi berantakan," kata Zero. "Namun aku tidak akan membiarkan vampir-vampir itu kemari, dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat Yuuki sedih. Jadi, betapapun aku membencimu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka membawamu."

Gelombang serangan para vampir datang lagi. Zero melepaskan beberapa tembakan lagi. Mereka hancur.

"Asal kau tahu saja, ini bukan gara-gara manipulasimu. Ini adalah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya," katanya sambil mengisi kembali amunisi Bloody Rose. "Mari kita bereskan mereka bersama."

Vampir-vampir kembali berdatangan. Mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan berusaha mencapaiku. Sementara aku masih terdiam di tempat, dan Zero terus menembak. Lalu aku meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Saat sedang menuju bangunan lama di kompleks Cross Academy, aku berpapasan dengan Ichijou di depan salah satu gerbang. Dia memegang _katana_ dan jaketnya ternoda oleh darah vampir lain. Meskipun begitu banyak hal buruk telah terjadi. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaannya pada persahabatan kami. Karena itu, agak berat untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk menghentikanmu, tapi…apa kamu akan tetap pergi, apapun yang terjadi?"

Aku tidak tahu jawaban apa yang mesti kukatakan padanya. Apakah aku mesti mengucapkan kata perpisahan atau apa…. Namun kurasa Ichijou bisa mengerti. Dia mengangguk dan menunjukkan raut wajah pasrah yang seringkali ditunjukkannya dulu.

"Begitu rupanya," ujarnya. "Aku mengerti… Pada akhirnya, inilah dirimu yang apa adanya."

Aku hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu berjalan melewatinya.

Ichijou benar. Inilah diriku yang sesungguhnya. Diriku yang telah begitu lelah untuk menjalani keabadian.

Sudah saatnya perjalanan panjang ini berakhir. Yuuki adalah api kehidupan bagi diriku yang telah menjadi mayat hidup. Yuuki adalah cahaya hati yang telah memberiku kebahagiaan sebagai seseorang yang dibutuhkan keberadaannya, sekali lagi.

Aku menengadah pada tungku batu yang menjulang tinggi dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya temaram api.

"Inilah saatnya…" kataku.

Aku menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawaku mendekat, ke lubang terang dengan warna merah dan jingga yang menyala membara.

"Ini adalah saat ketika jantungku yang tidak berhenti berdetak diperlukan untuk menghentikan jantung lain."

Aku meraba dada kiriku, dan cakar dari jemari-jemariku menembusnya. Rasa nyeri yang muncul tidak menghentikanku. Karena rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan perasaan yang terus menerus kutanggung selama lebih dari sepuluh ribu tahun. Darahku mengalir cukup banyak selagi tangaku terus meraih ke dalam. Saat aku telah menemukan sasaran yang kucari, aku menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menariknya keluar.

"Yuuki…."

Aku hanya ingin dia hidup bahagia dalam dunia yang lebih baik.

Lalu aku mengulurkan tanganku ke tungku dan melepaskan jantung yang ada dalam genggamanku. Nyala api di dalamnya semakin besar, berderak-derak, menjilatkan lidah api panas ke segala arah. Sementara rasa panas yang sama tumbuh di rongga kosong di dadaku yang permukaannya telah tertutup sempurna.

Tubuhku mulai goyah. Aku jatuh berlutut, masih memandang menerawang ke dalam nyala api. Seolah nyala api itu telah menghipnotisku. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu mulai membayang. Sosok berkerudung yang berdiri di padang rumput, angin sore yang mempermainkan helai-helai rambut panjangnya.

"Kaname…."

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Nama yang telah diberikan oleh wanita berkerudung itu. Namun saat aku menoleh, yang kudapati adalah seraut wajah sedih dan mata sewarna batu garnet.

"Kaname!"

Yuuki menaiki tangga dengan cepat, melompati tembok, dan mendekatiku. Zero mengikuti di belakangnya. Dia tampak terguncang melihat satu-satunya orang yang paling dibencinya ternyata benar-benar bersedia menjadi senjata institusi tempatnya mengabdi. Zero memalingkan mukanya dengan pahit oleh kekecewaan, karena aku tidak mengabulkan permintaannya untuk tidak membuat Yuuki bersedih.

Yuuki meraba dadaku. "Jantungmu….." Alisnya berkerut. Selama bersamaku belakangan ini, ekspresi itulah yang banyak mewarnai wajahnya. Senyum cerianya di masa lalu telah hilang.

"Ada di dalam situ….," sambungku. "Meleleh dan akan terus menerus beregenerasi di dalam tungku….. Jadi tidak akan beregenerasi lagi di dalam tubuhku."

Mata Yuuki melebar karena shock. Lalu dengan kalut di berpaling dariku. "Kita harus mengeluarkannya….." Yuuki mengulurkan tangannya ke arah api.

Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh lidah api, aku menahannya. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang untuk mencegahnya bertindak lebih lanjut.

"Yuuki… Sudah terlambat. Inti dari hidupku telah mengalir ke dalamnya. Tidak lama lagi, tubuh ini akan berhenti bergerak… Aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku dan hidup dalam setiap senjata yang akan dibuat."

Yuuki terisak. "Tidak… Aku tidak ingin kau jadi seperti ini… Seandainya saja… Seandainya aku tidak pernah lahir ke dunia ini. Seandainya aku tidak ada, dirimu yang sekarang akan berbeda!"

"Jangan berkata seolah aku tidak pernah menerima kebahagiaan," tukasku. "Yuuki… Kamu tahu, apa yang kamu berikan padaku saat kamu lahir?"

Yuuki hanya menjawabku dengan isakannya. Dia menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu sampai akhir. Itulah perasaan yang telah kamu berikan padaku. Saat ingatan akan masa laluku yang sepi perlahan muncul ke permukaan, perasaan itu adalah cahaya yang memberiku kehangatan," kataku, masih belum melepaskan Yuuki dalam pelukanku. Saat ini, aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanku. Akan kumanfaatkan sebaik mungkin waktuku yang tersisa.

"Saat tiba saatnya untuk melepasmu, kukira aku akan puas hanya dengan mengawasimu. Namun dirimu yang hidup sebagai manusia menjadi keberadaan yang begitu cemerlang bagiku. Bagaimana kau berusaha keras untuk menolong seorang bocah yang terluka. Dan kau memotong rambutmu saat masuk SMA untuk mengesampingkan rasa sayangmu padaku…. Aku menyukai semua itu."

Akan kukatakan dengan sejujurnya kali ini. Di saat terakhir ini, aku ingin Yuuki mengetahui semuanya. Agar tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman karena ketidakjujuranku padanya.

"Aku tenggelam dalam hasratku. Semua yang terjadi setelah aku membunuh para senat yang telah menjadi parasit masyarakat. Yuuki, itu semua mestinya terjadi setelah aku mengubahmu menjadi manusia. Aku membuat sebuah kekeliruan. Namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku. Demi menyingkirkan semua kontradiksi, aku telah membebankan banyak tuntutan padamu. Dan aku telah merampas senyumanmu…."

"Kaname….," isak Yuuki.

"Pada akhirnya… Aku malah mengungkapkan masa laluku padamu, dan bertaruh apakah kau akan menolakku atau tidak….," tambahku.

"Jangan mengatakan itu semua adalah kesalahan….," rintih Yuuki, nyaris memohon.

"Keputusanku untuk melindungimu dan fakta bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan…. Ini semua adalah pilihanku, bukan Yuuki. Aku tidak menyesalinya…. Namun…."

Aku menoleh pada pemuda yang terdiam sejak tadi. Zero menatapku dengan pandangan getir. "Semua tindakanku selama ini dan semua dosa yang kulakukan… Aku harus menebusnya. Kau mengerti, kan?" kataku pada Zero.

"Ya," jawabnya pelan. "Selalu ada seorang, dan seseorang lain…yang akan berkorban untuk selanjutnya. Itu adalah keadaan yang telah kautanggung."

"Benar," sahutku. Lalu aku memeluk Yuuki semakin erat. "Itulah mengapa, jangan berusaha menghentikanku, Yuuki."

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sebuah dunia dimana aku tidak bisa lagi mendengar suaramu… Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya…" Yuuki menggenggam lenganku yang memeluknya dan menangis lagi.

"Yuuki, kukatakan sekali lagi… Ini tidak berarti bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menerima kebahagiaan…," kataku. Kudekap Yuuki sambil mengelus rambut pendeknya yang telah kupotong waktu di pertempuran Asosiasi Hunter. "Karena selalu ada cahaya di akhir perjalanan."

"Bloody Rose sedang sekarat… Haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu?" tanya Zero. "Tapi… Aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena telah membuat Yuuki menderita dan sedih."

Aku tahu kalau Zero tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena itu. Perasaannya terhadap Yuuki adalah sesuatu yang awalnya tidak termasuk dalam rencanaku. Namun pada akhirnya, aku akan bisa menyerahkan Yuuki padanya tanpa beban. Karena sebagian hati Yuuki juga memiliki keterikatan dengan Zero.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

Aku memberikan isyarat pada Zero untuk mendekat. Lalu dengan sisa tenagaku, kuraih dia dan memeluknya dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas.

"Aku selalu mengerjapkan mataku pada cahaya terang. Itulah mengapa aku mulai memahami….. Kalian berdua seharusnya bersama."

Aku sangat memahami bagaimana rasanya hancur karena keterikatan. Rasa hampa dan kesendirian yang tidak akan bisa dimengerti orang lain. Rasa kecewa dan penyesalan akibat perpisahan. Dan amarah pada diri sendiri yang tidak akan bisa dipadamkan. Kurasa aku juga tidak menginginkan siapapun untuk merasakannya.

"Aku ingin…. Kalian berdua bersama."

Akhirnya kegelapan menjemputku.

* * *

Sekali lagi, aku berharap untuk tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Namun, harapanku tidak terwujud, sekali lagi.

"Nee-san, dia bangun." Kudengar suara pemuda.

Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat dua orang anak sedang mengawasiku. Mereka berdua punya wajah yang tidak asing. Aku mendapati beberapa ciri-ciri fisik, gestur, dan sorot mata dua orang dari masa lalu.

"Ini adalah pesan dari ibuku untuk ayahku yang lain," kata gadis berambut gelap panjang yang tampaknya lebih pendiam dari saudaranya. "Aku ingin memberikan padamu, wahai orang yang kucintai….."

"Dunia yang kulihat saat aku masih manusia," sambung pemuda dengan rambut warna kelabu terang.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Jadi mereka berdua adalah anak Yuuki dan Zero. Ucapan mereka tersambung dengan sempurna, seolah mereka memiliki ikatan perasaan yang kuat…. Seolah kedua anak itu adalah anak kembar.

Sinar terang berwarna keemasan yang hangat memasuki reruntuhan. Aku memandang ke arah datangnya sinar itu. Takjub, itulah hal pertama yang kurasakan. Matahari bersinar begitu cemerlang, menyilaukan. Mataku belum terbiasa dengan cahaya seterang itu, jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menahan silau. Namun sinar matahari begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Langit biru membentang luas seperti kubah raksasa yang menaungi bumi. Awan-awan putih melayang ringan di atas bentangan warna biru. Warna hijau pepohonan dan rerumputan yang tertimpa cahaya.

Seekor kupu-kupu bersayap bening terbang berputar-putar. Perlahan kuturunkan tanganku yang memblokir cahaya, dan mengulurkannya. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di jariku sejenak sebelum terbang menjauh, menjelajahi alam.

"Cahaya yang sangat indah," kataku.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan apa yang telah hilang. Oleh karena itu, perpisahan selalu menyakitkan. Perjalanan panjang ini belum berakhir. Pada akhirnya, aku harus tetap menjalaninya seorang diri.

* * *

Bukan sehelai busana yang kutanggalkan dari tubuh kini,

_tetapi seserpih kulit dan sepotong tulang,_

_yang kucabik dengan jari-jemariku sendiri._

_Bukan pula sepintas gagasan yang kutanggalkan di belakangku._

_Akan tetapi segumpal jantung, yang telah mabuk oleh lapar dan haus._

_(Sang Nabi – Kahlil Gibran)_

* * *

**27 Juni 2013**

* * *

**To Silver Andante: Terimakasih sudah menyemangati saya dalam proses pengerjaan fanfiksi ini**. ^_^


End file.
